


The Sexual Tales of Zonling Strongpaw and Madam Shadowsight

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The tales of two pandaren lovers and their journey through Azeroth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! Here we are with a new story in a familiar setting! This story will be similar to a previous one of mine, but it will be different! To be simple, this will involve two characters, both of which are Pandaren! One of which is my pandaren rogue Mako Shadowsight, a petite agile Shadow Dancer rogue, who can bend shadows to her will, and her lover, Zonling Strongpaw, a pandaren warrior who enjoys life as it is. These two are IC characters, but this is for the person behind Zonling! Anyways! Enough of this banter, let’s get on with the smut! :D**

 

Currently residing in her pandaren manor, on a private plot of land in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, atop of mountain flat, is a healthy, petite pandaren woman, with a long ponytail, purple streak in her hair, and bright jade green eyes, who had brownish red fur who was 5’2, with white present. She is adorned in a beautiful purple robe of pandaren design, as she is using a fire and skillet to make herself some food. She is currently preparing sauteed carrots with Mushan steak, as she is preparing another meal for herself, in her lonesome manor. It was the sunset hour in the Vale, as she had just finished finished her cooking. Placing the food on a Trillium plate, and having a cup of Ginseng Tea, she goes outside, and sits at a table, overlooking the beautiful orange and red and yellow landscape, especially during sunset. She looked out into the distance, as she simply ate her food, and appeared happy, but was missing something.

 

Unaware to her, a special part of Mako, a sha known simply as Shade, who grants Mako heightened powers and senses, dampened then, as Shade was in the presence of Mako’s old lover. Shade, who was in the manor, directed Mako’s lover, Zonling Strongpaw, who was the perfect mix of muscle and plump, standing at 6’4, having black and white fur, and red in her topknot hair, was in the doorway outside, watching Mako eat peacefully. Zonling walked up behind Mako and said “Must be pretty lonesome Mako.” as Mako completely tensed up from hearing Zonling’s voice. Zonling then took a piece of Mako’s Mushan steak, ate it, and smiled. She then said “Your cooking has gotten a lot better since we last met.” as Zonling gave Mako and genuine, loving hug. Mako was still awestruck that it was her lover Zonling, after so long. Zonling quickly said “Oh no! Did I break my little fuzzball?”

 

Mako was tearing up immensely, as she practically jumped out of her seat and deeply kissed Zonling on the lips, as Zonling smiled and held Mako close. Mako nuzzled herself into Zon’s neck, as she was crying softly. Zonling felt the tears against her neck, and began to comfort Mako. Zon said “There there fuzz ball, your fluffy buns is back.” as Mako looked up at Zon, with watery, jade green eyes, and kissed Zon over and over again. Mako said, in her thick pandaren accent, “Z-Zonling….I-I missed you...I missed you so much. I thought….I thought.” as Zon kissed Mako deeply and replied with “Mako...My cute, adorable, little shadowy fuzzball...I’m here...I’m alive...I’m well...I’m happy, and most importantly…” as Zonling is holding a potion. “Shade told me about your secret little business, and wanted me to give you this potion.” Zonling said. 

 

Mako immediately recognized the potion, and gently took it. Mako said “Z-Zonling...This potion, it will give me a cock.” as Zonling nods. She replies “Shade told me. I wanted you to have it. I’m going to ride you, the way you love.” as Mako popped the cork and downed the potion. In only moments, Mako closed her eyes and in moments, she felt the change, as she felt a new sensation at her groin. Zonling smiled as Mako opened her eyes, and Mako even gave Zon a simple nod, with her infamous shy and cute smile. Zonling, recognizing this, slings Mako over her right shoulder. She then says “Let’s go right to the bedroom! Also, this is a real nice manor...Beats our place back in Elwynn. Where’s the bedroom?” as Mako giggles.

 

She envelops Zonling and herself in shadows, as the both suddenly appear in the bedroom, which appears to be empty. Zonling says “Mako, where’s the bed?” as Mako pats the ground. She replies “The floor is all mattress. And there’s windows and such. But it was more convenient for me. With long nights and just falling on the floor, asleep. It’s more convenient for me, and it’s-” as Zonling pushes Mako onto her back, and on the bed. Zonling said “Enough talking, let’s have real fun loving Mako.” as Zon stripped out of her armor and clothing. Mako got all giddy, as she began to slide her robe off, as Zon is greeted by a bear shaft, erect at twelve inches, and three inches , but there was more! At the base of the bear shaft, was a thick, six knot, that appeared fully inflated and prime for knotting.

 

Zonling smiled and said “Someone went a little bigger than usual. I’m not complaining.” as Zonling sat on Mako, with her slit firmly pressed against Mako’s knotted bear shaft. Zonling smiled widely and said “You know what to do Mako.” as Mako nodded happily and eagerly, as she moved back and slowly rubbed her erect shaft against Zon’s clitoris and outer folds. She then slowly slides her shaft into Zon’s tight slit, as Mako makes a cute sound in pleasure. Zon moans out softly, as she begins to grind softly against Mako’s new length, while Mako thrusts up into her. Zon is mindful of the knot, as she wants to make sure that they get to have as much fun, and not lock up so soon and end it abruptly. Zon smiled and moans out, as she grinds against Mako, while being thrusted up and in to.

 

The both of them were moaning out in pure pleasure, as Mako leaned up to deeply kiss Zonling, as Zonling even leaned down to deeply kiss Mako in return. Mako then reached her hands up, and began to firmly grope and playfully spank Zon’s rear. Zon moaned heatedly into the kiss, as Mako continued her deep thrusts into Zon’s slit. Mako was also making sure she wasn’t knotting Zon, as the two were getting an even share of pleasure from each other. Zon slowly slipped her tongue into Mako’s mouth and began to explore it, while Mako’s tongue danced with Zon’s tongue. The two quickly closed their eyes in pleasure, as Mako was overly sensitive from both the lack of pleasure, and a new shaft present.

 

It didn’t take long for Mako to start shooting thick globs of her pre into Zon’s tight slit, as that was a sign to Zon that Mako was in complete and total bliss. Zon quickly reached down and began to tug tenderly on Mako’s poofy tail, which made Mako shiver and squirm around beneath her. Zon giggled, as she wrapped Mako’s tail around her hand, and began to tug, as she grinds against Mako. This motion made Mako squirm around and moan out in more pleasure than she had ever anticipated. With Mako just possessing a simple shaft, and maintaining her slit, Zon reached down with her other paw, and began to finger Mako’s slit. Now being the victim of double pleasure, Mako moans out Zon’s name in pure heated pleasure and groaned out in pleasure as well. Mako couldn’t hold it in any longer as her first climax came, and she began to flood Zon’s slit with her thick, heated load, which also made Zon moan out in pure pleasure. Zon quickly pressed her fingers into Mako’s slit, just as Mako squirted her juices all over Zon’s fingers, as Mako was panting in pleasure. 

 

Zon quickly moves around, so that she is now on all fours, and has Mako standing up. Zon says quickly “I know how much you love my rear Mako, so why not pull out and take it!” as Mako nodded happily and slowly dragged her shaft out of Zon’s slit and began to prod the wetted tip against Zon’s tight rear hole, and slowly began to thrust in and out, making sure the knot stayed out. Zon moaned out softly from the teasing at first, then moaned out with more lust in the tone, as she began to feel Mako’s shaft going into her rear. Mako then reached down and began to grope and rub both of Zon’s large cheeks. Zon slowly turned her head back, and saw how happy Mako was, with both of her own paws, on Zon’s cheeks. This simple notion made Zon giggle, and Mako, feeling something new, begins to thrust with more force into Zon’s rear.

 

Zon gasps softly and looks at Mako. She says “M-Mako! You’re rough! What is this!” as Mako leaned close to Zon and kissed her deeply and passionately. She even slipped her tongue into the kiss, and wrapped it around Zon’s tongue. Zon moaned into the kiss, despite it being muffled, as she gently sucked on Mako’s tongue, and closed her eyes during the kiss. Mako began to thrust with some force, as she felt Zon’s rear bounce and even jiggle with each of her slightly forceful thrusts. Despite not being one for receiving rough thrusts, Mako can return the rough thrusts, but not to the fullest capable degree. Mako’s thrusts have some force, that she is moving faster than usual, but never being one for roughness, she is not used to the increased pleasure, and is already closing in on a second climax.

 

Zon quickly began to rub her folds and moans out in pure, muffled pleasure, as she finally reaches her orgasm, and trembles in pleasure beneath Mako, panting cutely into the kiss. Mako smiles as she continues to deeply kiss and caress Zon, while continuing her thrusts into Zon’s amazing rear. Mako grunted, as she pulled off the kiss and moaned out Zon’s name in pure pleasure, and finally reached her second climax. Thick globs of her thick heated load directly into Zon’s amazing rear. Zon even moaned Mako’s name out in pure pleasure as she feels Mako’s load filling her rear. Mako kept herself hilted inside of Zon, and deep enough, but not too deep that the knot would be in too. Zon shivered softly as she feels two of her holes filled with her lover’s warm seed, as Mako begins to pull out slowly.

 

Mako says “I-I’m gonna clean this up really quick Z-Zon.” as Mako pulls out, and heads out to the bathroom, and once there, begins to fill up the enchanted built in tub. Zon, sneaking up behind Mako, as the tub fills quickly, pushes Mako in, and climbs in swiftly. Mako quickly comes up from beneath the water, and sees Zon has her pinned against the edge of the tub, and begins to soap up her paw. Zon says “You know how much we love having a steamy bath Mako.” and Mako nods. She replies “And our baths are always naughty too.” as Zon reaches down with a soaped paw, and begins to clean and stroke off Mako’s shaft. At Zon’s mercy, Mako could only make soft cute sounds in pleasure, as she felt Zon move in front of her, and continue to stroke her off. Zon made sure to lather and clean every inch of Mako’s shaft and slit, while her other paw reached down and began to playfully tug on Mako’s tail. That quickly sent more pleasure into Mako, as she was completely at Zon’s mercy now. Zon quickly put both of her paws on Mako’s petite cheeks, and lifted her up and out of the tub, so Zon was supporting her. 

 

Zon quickly looked at Mako’s still erect shaft, and kissed the tip, before slowly sliding down Mako’s shaft, and sucking her off. Being in her grasp, and unable to do much, all Mako could do was moan out in pure bliss, as she knew that Zon cleaned her shaft good. Mako quickly spoke up in a soft, shaky voice, “Z-Z-Z-Zon….I just wanted to clean up so we can orally pleasure each other in the bed!” as Zon seemed to light up at hearing that. Zon quickly slung Mako over her right shoulder and grabbed a purple towel. She quickly dried herself off, and then dried Mako off, and threw the towel into a basket, and carried Mako to the bedroom once more. Once back in the bedroom, Zon looks at Mako, and says “How do you want to do this my little fuzzball?” as Mako replies “I-I want you to be on top of me still. I’ll be beneath you.” as Zon nodded, and gently laid Mako on her back.

 

Zonling then walked over and began to crawl over Mako, and then rested her leaking slit inches away from Mako’s face. Zon said “You just wanted to have more access to my rear Mako!” as Mako nodded. Zon then laid down on Mako, and began to kiss and lick all over Mako’s shaft. It didn’t take long for Mako to shoot out a big glob of pre all over Zon’s face. Zon licked the spot and slowly slid down Mako’s length and grazed her tongue all over Mako’s shaft. Mako was quickly groaning out in pleasure, as she loved how Zon’s tongue felt around her shaft. Mako quickly looked at Zon’s wetted and still filled slit, as she slowly pressed her lips against Zon’s folds, and then slid her tongue inside. Mako didn’t care that it was her seed that was inside of Zon’s slit, as she happily lapped at her slit, and sucked on her folds. 

 

The two were moaning in muffled pleasure, as they both closed their eyes in pleasure. Zon worked her tongue all over Mako’s shaft, while one paw rubbed and fingered Mako’s slit and the other tugged at her tail. Mako continued to moan out more and even squirm around cutely from the feeling of being triple pleasured, as her tail is very sensitive. Mako began to thrust her tongue in and even clean Zon’s slit, loving the taste of her sperm on her tongue, as she makes sure to orally pleasure Zon as much as she can. Zon, moaning out in muffled pleasure into Mako’s shaft, enjoys all Mako is doing to her filled slit. Zon continues to suck off Mako and use her tongue skillfully, while maintaining constant tugging and fingering.

 

They both were moaning out in pure pleasure, genuinely enjoying how each other are pleasuring each other. It didn’t take long for Zon to reach her orgasm and moan out in loud muffled pleasure into Mako’s shaft. Mako smiled as she closed her eyes and lapped harder at Zon’s slit, seeing it all nice and clean now, as she shivers in pleasure and moans out loudly too. Mako’s load finally comes shooting out of her shaft and fills Zon’s mouth. Zon gasps softly, as she feels her cheeks filling up with Mako’s hot, thick seed. Waiting until Mako finished her climax, Zon holds every single ounce of Mako’s load in her mouth. Once Mako finally finished, and panted cutely into Zon’s slit and Zon didn’t feel any more coming out of Mako’s shaft, and swallowed all of it down. Mako, currently a jumbled mess of pleasure, lays there, as Zon slowly pulls off Mako, and moves around, so she is now beneath Mako, and Mako is nuzzled cutely into Zon’s chest and neck.

 

Zon, using one hand, slowly slips Mako’s shaft into her slit, and says softly “Come on Mako...Give me one last warm filling, and truly knot me.” as Mako smiled widely, kissed Zon deeply, and slowly grinded against Zon. Mako gently slid her hand up, and held Zon’s hand, as she looked into Zon’s eyes. Zon held Mako’s hand tightly and stared back into Mako’s jade green eyes. In perfect sync, they both leaned up towards each other and deeply kissed each other, all while Mako was deeply, and tenderly thrusting into Zon. The two of them were moaning blissfully into each other, as one of Zon’s hands reached back to playfully tug on Mako’s tail, which made her squirm even more. Mako smiled into the kiss, as she loves how Zon feels around her shaft.

 

With one firm, and tender thrust, Mako slowly slipped the knot into Zon’s slit, and groaned out in pure bliss. Even Zon moaned out in pure bliss, enjoying the feeling of being knotted by her lover, as she even began to grind against Mako. Mako’s thrusts began to get shallower, and turn into tender grinding from the knot. Mako continued her deep grinding, as she was in more bliss than she could ever imagine, despite throbbing already, and already at her fourth climax in mere moments. Before Mako even realized it, she had reached her fourth, and let out a small, tiny spurt of her seed into Zon’s slit. Zon felt how small it was, but knew it was from how many big climaxes Mako had.

 

Mako, panting in pleasure and exhaustion, nuzzled and snuggled into Zon’s neck, and began to kiss and lick it. Zon giggled and moaned softly, as she held Mako close and tight to her. Zonling leaned her head up and gently kissed Mako on the forehead. Mako smiled, as she got all comfortable, and held on tight to Zon, and didn’t want to let go. It didn’t take long for Mako to slowly fall asleep with Zon. Once asleep, Mako let out some cute, quiet snores, as Zon gently caresses Mako, and slowly falls asleep with her. She does, however, carefully scoot over to a nearby blanket, and wrap it around herself and Mako. She then slowly fell asleep, with her lover snuggled tightly in her arms.

 

**Now, this story was for my rogue’s IC lover and one of my best friends on Moon Guard! You know who you are, and I genuinely hope you loved the story! <3**


	2. Love Boat

**Alright everyone! There was another request for this chapter coming on in from my rogue’s IC friend! Same kinks, different scenario, with a bit of time skip between the first one and the next one, so Zonling will act a little different. You’ll all see!**

 

After being held captive on a pirate ship, Madam Shadowsight is bound and tied upside down, with her daggers on a table as she can’t believe she fell for the easiest con of her life. She continued to dangle there as her Sha partner, Shade, spoke from the daggers. She said “How did you, a Shadow Dancer Rogue, fall for the easiest con of the century…” as Mako replied “Oh quiet Shade, you know I had to deal with shit that’s keeping me distracted and I didn’t expect it. You know what happened.” as Shade nods. She replies “I’m sorry, but...No, you’re right. You had to go through some tough moments, and since Zonling went missing again, and it’s been a few months and you’re stressed and getting attacked by other Shas. You need to meditate and cleanse yourself again.” as an explosion is heard on the top deck of the ship.

 

Mako continues to dangle there as she hears panicked screams and people going over the ship. Mako stays quiet as she listens intently, and hears heavy footsteps and them going down and through the lower levels of the ship.She stayed quiet, as she heard wood break, glasses break, screams of pain, until there was a large explosion, that blew the door off and made a lot of smoke. The mystery figure, who spoke in a tone that Mako immediately recognized and couldn’t believe, said “Alright you captain, surrender peacefully and I won’t have to clock your teeth out and kick you off this boat.” as Mako knew it was Zonling. All Mako said, in her soft tone, was “That’s no way to speak to your lover.” as Zonling thought her ears deceived her.

 

Zonling batted the dust away, as she took her goggles off, and saw Mako, her lover, dangling upside down and tied up. Zonling says “My little fuzzball…” as she heads over and starts to help Mako down. But she never needed it, as Mako cuts the rope, and skillfully lands on her feet. Mako smiles, as she sees her lover standing before her, wielding two swords, as Zonling easily picks up Mako, and holds her tight, hugging her lover tightly, as Mako happily holds onto Zon too, as Zon kisses Mako deeply, and holds her close. Before Mako could say anything, Zon threw Mako onto a conveniently placed bed and said “Why the hell are you here on a pirate ship!” as Mako simply replied “Madam Goya told me of a good shipment of illegal goods, and well...I had to see what it was, got conned, and well...Here I am.”

 

Zon replied with “Well...I was tasked with basically blowing the ever living hell out of this ship and killing everyone on it.” as Mako notices that Zonling’s tone and stance speaks with a feisty tone. Mako doesn’t dislike it, as she really likes it actually. Mako says “Well...I’m on the ship...Does that mean I’m a target?” as Zon, who is still holding Mako, throws her on the bed and pins her down on her back. Zon replies “Not a physical target, but a loving target, who’s going to fool around with me for a long, long time. There’s not a single pirate left.” as Zon begins to strip Mako. Mako squirms as she is now naked on the bed with Zon struggling to get out of her own armor.

 

Mako giggles as she slowly envelops herself and Zonling with shadows, as they both stand there naked, no clothing at all. Zonling immediately pushes Mako onto her back, and kisses her on the lips deeply and even fiercely. Mako gasped and moaned heatedly into the kiss, as she closed her eyes in pleasure, and was at Zon’s complete mercy. Zon noticed this, as she slowly pulled off the kiss and looked Mako right in the eyes. She simply said “Do you have that bag of potions you always have on you? For fun times?” as Mako simply nods. She then goes over to her bags, near the table, and pulls out a pouch.

 

Mako gently opens the pouch, as she holds out a gray potion, and looks at Zon. She simply replies “You’re gonna drink that Mako, and I’m going to ride you, just like before...But with some more...Oomph to it.” as Mako nods, and drinks it, growing a knotted bear shaft, that’s twelve inches long, four inches thick, with a seven inch knot. Zon smiles as she sees this and gently pushes Mako onto her back, and has her sit up. Once Mako is upright, she gasps cutely as she suddenly feels Zon’s lips wrap around her tip, and begin to bob up and down her length easily. Mako puts her paws on the bed and behind her, as she moans out in pure bliss, all while Zon slides a finger into Mako’s small tight slit, while her thumb circles and rubs Mako’s clitoris.

 

Mako gasped even more, loving it all, as she trembled cutely, and felt the piercing on Zon’s tongue graze against her shaft. Zon knew what she was doing, as she made sure to fully pleasure Mako, as she began to move faster and more tender with her fingers within Mako’s slit. This sensation from Zonling made Mako moan and squirm out more and more, loving it all, as she was squirming in bliss from Zon’s actions. Mako even started panting cutely from the pleasure, and Zon heard the sounds of Mako being pleasured, which made her begin to work much faster. All Zon did was simply be mindful of the knot, so she never went past it ,and solely focused on pleasuring Mako, before getting to the real fun.

 

All Mako could do was moan out cutely from feeling Zon finger her slit, tease her clitoris, and pleasuring her shaft was a new sensation. Zon continued to fully pleasure Mako with the sole purpose of making her reach an orgasm as fast as possible. Zon even went as far as sliding her tongue all over Mako’s shaft, as the piercing as doing its job of teasing too. All of the combined pleasure from Zon fingering Mako and teasing her clitoris, and the oral pleasure, it sent Mako well over the edge. Mako squirts her juices all over Zon’s fingers and hand, while also shooting her hot, thick, sticky, oddly sweet load into Zon’s mouth. Zon gasped a little, as she savored in the sweet load, and happily swallowed it down.

 

After Zon had swallowed all of it, she slowly pulled off of Mako’s shaft and gently pushed Mako onto her back. After that, Zon slowly climbed on top of Mako, and pressed Mako’s shaft into her slit, and began to ride her shaft. Mako moaned out in pure bliss, as she gently bit her lower lip and muffled her cries of pleasure. Zon smiled, as she gently lifted Mako up, and pulled her against her. Mako smiled, as she leaned up to deeply kiss Zon on the lips as she moved her hands around to tenderly grope and play with Zon’s rear. Zon smiled into the kiss, as she closed her eyes and held Mako close to her, and continued to bounce fast on Mako’s shaft, still being mindful of the knot.

 

Mako was still moaning cutely into the kiss, as she closed her eyes, truly enjoying how Zon felt around her shaft, and missing the embrace of her lover. Zon firmly held Mako against her, loving how she felt inside of her, as Mako began to gently thrust up into Zon, giving her pleasure as well, as she was simply gyrating her hips and rubbing her shaft against as much of Zon’s inner walls as she could manage. Both parties were moaning out blissfully into each other, as they both were even holding onto each other tightly. But soon, as the pleasure from two who haven’t loved in ages was soon about to catch up, as both were about to reach their own respective orgasm.

 

Mako would be the first to reach it, as she had been double pleasured for far longer, as she slowly slides the knot right into Zon’s tight slit, and cried out in pure bliss. Mako gently squirted her sexual fluids out onto the bed, and between her thighs. What came next was the feeling of her shaft letting her thick, hot, sticky seed deep into Zon’s womanhood. Mako happily then nuzzled right into Zon’s neck, as she held on tight to Zon. But on the other hand, Zon moaned out Mako’s name in pure bliss as well, reaching her own respective orgasm, and holding Mako close to her.

 

The two smiled as they held each other close, and didn’t let go. Even on the ship that didn’t belong to them, Zon laid down with Mako and pulled her in close, and drifted into a deep sleep with her lover, knowing that the sha Shade would be watching so no one disturbed either one of them.

 

**And here it is! The next chapter! Zon, if you’re out there, know I’ll still write this <3**


	3. Update

**This is just a quick update to inform everyone of this chapter, especially the one directed to who it was made for. This post update is going on hiatus until further notice. As for the person who it was directed to. I do hope you’re doing fine the real world and I hope to see you again in the in game as well. :) You know who and how to contact me, and I’d like to see something in game just to know you’re doing well. Well everyone, other than that, I hope you all are understanding on what has happened.**


End file.
